In collisions as well as in small crashes or accidents in which a vehicle is involved it is usual that at least surface sheets of the vehicle are damaged, in other words, they become more or less dented. When a vehicle is repaired after a crash or other accident, straightening of surface sheets of the vehicle is one of the working phases. Various tools and tool devices are employed for straightening. One of these kind of tool devices is a straightening device, which is attached/supported on the surface of the car near the damage, on the surface sheet on the damaged area, and usually to the place which is most dent special fasteners are attached, and by means of a straightening device the surface sheet is pulled until it straightens.
In one of presently known device there are supporting beams, a transverse support between the supporting beams and in the middle of the support a permanently fixed straightening fastener and at this point near to the straightening device a transferring device for moving the straightening fastener. The pulling force created in this way is of the same magnitude all the time, and it cannot be varied. In addition, regulation of the device by other means is also difficult.
In a vehicle there are so called strong lines in several places and at those points under surface sheets there is a frame, or there are seam points of surface sheets. These points are remarkably stronger than the surface sheet alone. It would be beneficial, while straightening a vehicle, if the supporting beams could be placed on these strong lines. It is of special importance to place both supporting beams on the surface, which does not yield during the straightening operation.
The purpose of the invention is to provide a device for straightening of surface sheets of a vehicle, which device eliminates the disadvantages connected with present devices. Especially, the purpose of the invention is to provide a device in which it is possible to regulate the employed force. In addition, the purpose of the invention is to provide a device, which is easy to adjust to various positions and various places on surface sheets of a vehicle.
Further, the purpose of the invention is to provide a device, which is versatile and easy to use.